Digimon Adventure 00
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: They thought it was just a video game, a way to have fun, or escape lifes injustices, none of them expected to end up on an adventure that would change each of them forever.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Hate to say it, but aside from the digimon concept, and a few character herein, I do actually own this story, and all the OC's I have created for it. But I suppose aside from that I own nothing, kinda sad as this is gonna rock so much._

**Concept**

OK, this story has actually been dancing around in my head from Series one, where Matt's dad was completely unsurprised by digimon, but it wasn't until series 2 that I realised I had a lot more scope to work with. So, This has been an idea I've had for many years, and upon watching season 2 again recently (Like today) I actually plotted out the story.

The Original digidestined, the ones mentioned by Genii in series 1, the first 5. This is their story. In which I hope to explain some things, and hope to give you a story truely worthy of digimon fans.

**Story Summary**

They thought it was just a video game, a way to have fun, or escape lifes injustices, none of them expected to end up on an adventure that would change each of them forever.

**Characters**

_Hiroki Hida_: (11) A kind and courageous boy, who though level headed and normally so full of common sense, will not hesitate to throw himself head first into anything, be it a pit of snakes, or one of his mothers tea parties with her friends.

_Hiroaki Ishida_: (10) A rebel, standing out against his aunts unfair treatment towards him, but a sincere and reliable friend when needed. He always has his trusty camera with him.

_Yukio Oikawa_: (10) A lonely boy, who finds making friends difficult, his parents often despair of him. He finds his comfort in computer games and makebelieve.

_Kyako Kyashu_: (11) A computer whiz who despite her love for computers does not forget about real people either.

_Mizuki Sohma_: (8) A little girl with a big attitude, she's not afraid to speak out against anything she considers to be wrong, she believes in helping others and despite her young age she often has sage and hopeful advice for others.

**Digimon & Evolutions**

Botamon----Koromon----Agumon---- Greymon----MetalGreymon----WarGreymon

Punimon----Tsunomon----Gabumon----Garurumon----WerGarurumon----MetalGarurumon

Datirimon----Farnimon----Falcamon----Predamon----AviPredamon----FighterPredamon

_(Due to this being a new digimon I shall discribe it here to save time later on)_

_Datirimon is a small green creature with what looks like a stalk on it's head._

_Farnimon is a grey/green ball with short wings that can only allow it to hover for a short time_

_Falcamon is a brown an gold birdlike digimon, similar to Hawkmon without the bandanna with a crest of feathers on his head_

_Predamon is a medium sized digimon very sleek, with all gold tail feathers and a wicked looking beak_

_AviPredamon is a slight more humanoid digimon, with arms, as well as wings, he has a Crest of gold feathers on his head_

_FighterPredamon is smaller than AviPredamon, wearing a fighter pilots cap, black wings gold chest, he carries a blaster gun_

Pabumon----Motimon----Tentomon----Kabuterimon----MegaKabuterimon----MeteorKabuterimon

_(as I made up the last one, here's a description)_

_MeteorKabuterimon is smaller and more humanoid than previous evolutions, (think Beetlemon from frontier only MeteorKabu is red and blue), he carries an engery blade he can make longer or shorter at will_

Poyomon----Tokomon----Patamon----Angemon----MangaAngemon----Seraphimon

* * *

**Prolgue**

Hiroaki Ishida watched his sons and their friends laughing and joking with each other around the campfire they had gotten to start, a task Tai and Davis had taken on, and had both failed miserably at, until Matt and TK had laughingly taken over. Everyone had teased them about how they would survive in the digital world without the others. It was all good natured, and no offense was taken. Everyone was having a good time, even Ken, who was normally so reserved, was laughing and teasing.

It made Hiroaki's heart glad to see it, but it made it ache too. Ache for those who could not be here, and for the way their story was forgotten in time. But he would not intrude on the children's enjoyment. He simply sat to the side, penciling in some work. After all, just because he was taking his first vacation in 15 years, and spending the time with his sons (the others would be returning home after the weekend was up, he, Matt and TK were staying on until the following weekend), did not mean he could afford not to do a little work, he was sometimes convinced the TV station would collapse without him there.

He listened with half an ear to the kids telling of their respective adventures, Davis' exaggerations a match for Tai's. His heart clenched (as any parents would) when he heard them tell of the dangers they had been in, and it clenched tighter when they spoke of what they had learned about themselves.

His eyes drifted from his work to look at the children, to Matt and TK, the others, lingering for a moment longer on Izzy and Cody, before he forced them back to his work, and concentrated... for a full minute before he heard Matt say, his voice contemplative.

"What about the original digidestined?"

Hiroaki's head snapped up, but was not noticed as the others around the fire began a rising volume of questions of "What?"

"You know, what Genii told us, that there were digidestined before us." Matt explained.

"You mean your not the first ones?" Yolei questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, something about a wall of fire and a great evil, right?" Tai said, a finger tapping at his chin as he thought.

Sora nodded from where she was leaning against Matt. "Yeah, that was what he said."

"Why are you asking Matt?" TK questioned.

Matt shrugged easily. "I'm not sure, I was just thinking about it. I mean, how much older than us were they? What was the problem back then? Who were they?" he looked almost flustered by the end, embarrassed.

"Did they do the things we did?" Ken continued, also blushing, and Hiroaki was ridiculously reminded of another who acted almost exactly the same way, and he couldn't stop the strangled noise he made.

"Dad?" TK asked.

"What's wrong Mr. Ishida?" the others questioned, all turning to him.

"Are you choking? I know first aid if you are!" Mimi offered, wringing her hands together a little worriedly.

Hiroaki waved them off, coughing before saying. "It's nothing, probably just a bug." he tried a smile, but it didn't really stick.

"Dad?" Matt asked, really concerned, and everyone seemed to take their cues from him, after all Matt knew his father best. Hiroaki bit down another strangled sound at that thought. Except that his son knew nothing, didn't know that he was just like them. "dad seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Matt, just have fun kids, ignore the old man over here." he waved them off, and they did settle back down, but the conversation didn't resume immediately.

Finally Davis broke the silence. "So what else do you know about these original digidestined? Did Genii tell you anything about them?" he asked.

He was a lot like her.

Hiroaki stubbornly pushed aside those thoughts, not wanting to give his sons another reason to worry over him, but he made a note to look her up when he had the chance, see what she was up to. and returned his attention to the paperwork on his knees. But the words blurred. Genii had told them. He didn't know why that surprised him really, but he hadn't told them everything. Maybe that was a good thing.

"...Dad!"

He looked up sharply to see TK watching him with a frown, he had obviously been calling out for a while. "Yes TK?" he responded slowly.

"We were just wondering, Mr Ishida, if there were ever any reports of digimon before Tai and the others saw the digimon at Hieghtenview terrace?" Cody asked, his clear green eyes contemplating him over the fire, so like... This was ridiculous, he had never been this sentimental over that time before, so why now?

"Not that I know of, digimon weren't seen here until that incident as far as I'm aware, at least, not actually in the real world."

"What do you mean 'not actually in the real world'?" Izzy asked quickly, startling Hiroaki, he thought quickly, but was thankfully saved from answering by Cody.

"My grandfather told me that my father used to speak to a computer game like there was someone who could talk back. Maybe it was really the digital world." the youngest suggested.

"So how would they get into the digital world? Did their game controllers turn into digivices or something?" Davis asked, looking around, clueless.

"I don't see why they would, I mean we all got ours without something turning into them." Kari said quietly.

Conversation resumed, and Hiroaki was glad that he seemed to have been forgotten about, he settled back, resigned now that he would not get any work done this evening, he let his mind wander down through his memories, picking out a few, and smiling slightly, before the smile was washed away by a feeling of melancholy.

"Excuse me Mr. Ishida." He blinked and looked up at where Ken was standing beside him, the others were still talking around the fire, he nodded fractionally for Ken to ask his question. "Why were you staring at me just then?"

Hiroaki glanced back to where he had been looking, and indeed it had been right were Ken had been sitting. "You remind me of someone I once knew." he answered honestly.

Ken nodded as if that explained everything. "And Izzy, Davis and Cody? Do they remind you of someone as well?"

Hiroaki looked into the boys eyes, and could see the calculating look there. He nodded. "They do."

Ken nodded slowly, and Hiroaki could see the wheels turning and all the right dots connecting. Ken looked back at the group, biting his lip for a moment, before his expression hardened slightly, and Hiroaki was too slow to stop him. "Guys, I think Mr Ishida has something he needs to tell us." his blue eyes shifted back to meet Hiroaki's as the group as a whole turned their heads to look, and there was no remorse there, in fact there was the slightest smile there. "Do I still remind you of someone?"

Hiraki huffed a little and muttered. "You have no idea."

"Dad?" Matt and TK voiced in unison.

Hiroaki cleared his throat and searched for some way out of this, before sighing. Maybe it was for the best, and didn't he owe it to them, to those that couldn't be here to tell their story. "Ok, Ken's right, I do have something to tell you, but I ask that you don't interrupt until I finish. It's important you don't interrupt." he looked at each of them.

In total unison they all nodded, all eyes focused completely on him, he could see on some faces that there was some inkling of what he was about to reveal, but he closed his eyes against it, and dredged up the very beginning, because he couldn't start at the end, they would understand nothing then.

"27 years ago..."

* * *

_A/N: Are you curious yet? This is going to be a great adventure, it will be long, and drawn out, much like the series, so check back regularly, I'll try to have a chapter up every week or two. Don't worry about the perceived inconsistencies at the start, It's done this way, and the characters are who they are for a reason, I promise, even the OC's have a purpose beyond simply being bodies to fill in the gaps._

_Please **review**, I value the encouragement, and I know my grammar etc is bad, just try not to be too critical over it (lol)_

* * *


	2. Episode 1

_Ok, Please be aware that the first part of this story is going to be fairly slow, when you consider it, I'm sort of working on a whole new character set here, it's difficult. At any rate, Episode 1 is complete, episode 2 should be done soon. I apologise for the slowness of the chapter, and if it's a little boring, but I promise there is going to be some proper action later on. Don't mind the spelling and grammar, it's readable._

* * *

**The Beginning**

__

Hiroki Hida

The kendo sticks connected with a sharp 'thwack', and Hiroki quickly moved back in anticipation of his fathers next attack, and met the downward strike easily. He was not as good as his father yet, he knew, but he was gaining experience quickly. It required all his concentration to keep up his defence, his father had stopped going easy on him when he turned 11, he now had to work hard to get on the offensive, but it was a fun sort of work.

Not like his homework, which was sitting in his schoolbag, under his desk in his room, waiting to be done. Across from it sat his TV, and his game console, and the new game he had saved up for, for months! Which was so much cooler than doing homework. Maybe he would be able to sneak in a few levels before dinner, and do his homework later…

He dodged another strike, and blocked his fathers Kendo stick and pushed back as hard as he could, smiling delightedly when he father actually gave ground.

The lesson ended soon afterwards, and Hiroki was ushered into his room to do his homework, his hair sticking up at all angles thanks to his kendo helmet.

"Dinner will be ready by six o'clock, I will call you, and I expect your homework to be done." his father told him sternly, as if he could read his sons mind and knew he planned to skip homework for his game.

"Yes dad, I'll do my homework before dinner." Hiroki sighed.

His father chuckled and gave his hair a quick ruffle before making his way to the kitchen area where Hiroki's mother was preparing for dinner. Hiroki entered his room and went to his desk, pulling his school books out of his bag he set about doing his homework. It wasn't long however, before his eyes drifted to the side until he could peek over his shoulder to see his TV, and his game console. He resolutely turned his attention back to his maths homework, but less than a minute later he was looking over his shoulder again.

He had never been quite this compelled to play the game.

Glancing back over his homework, he frowned. "Ah, maths is easy, I'll just play until it's nearly time for dinner, and finish it quickly then." he nodded to himself, pleased with his excuse and left the desk to sit on the floor in front of the TV, booting up the game. He glanced at the door, just to make sure his father wasn't standing in the doorway, which he wouldn't put past his dad sometimes. But he wasn't, so Hiroki was free to play his game.

The screen flickered 'WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?' flashed on screen and he hit the A button, after a few seconds of loading, his little computer dinosaur digimon, Agumon appeared on screen, beside the little oasis he had left him at last time.

"Ok Agumon, time to go take out some baddies!" he grinned, making Agumon trundle across the screen, there was a clearing up ahead, there was bound to be some more digimon there to fight. He was so close to levelling Agumon, he could feel it, and he couldn't wait to see what he digivolved into this time.

* * *

_Hiroaki Ishida_

Hiroaki caught the door to his room before it could slam. No matter how angry he was right now, he didn't want to face his aunts wrath twice in one day. He could still hear her in the kitchen, and the sounds of his idiot cousins snickering over what she was saying. Why had she even agreed to take him in if she didn't want him here. He leaned back against the door and sighed, drawing a hand through his messy blond hair. He looked round his small room; he hated it here.

He went to his bed and sat down, taking his camera from the camera bag he always wore, turning it over in his hands and checking to see how many pictures he had left. 15. Great, just enough, along with his two spare roll of film to get him through to his next allowance day. All he'd done was ask his aunt if he could have his allowance early so he could buy more film, it wasn't such an awful request, at least he wasn't spending his allowance on sweets like his cousins; fat pigs that they were.

Hiroaki grimaced a little, maybe he should have kept that part to himself when the argument had started. No he was stuck in this little box room until he was called out for dinner, or supper, whichever she felt he deserved.

His eyes fell on his game station, and he glanced at the door, his aunt was still ranting about him in the kitchen. Well, at least he would get the chance to level up if he was stuck in here for a few hours, it had taken him over a month to get as far as he had thanks to the amount of chores he had to do to get his allowance; and he really needed his allowance, it wouldn't do to finally have the perfect picture, and no film to capture it.

He switched on his TV and game station and lifted his control, waiting, pushing his camera back into it's bag.

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?'

He hit the A button, and soon his little Gabumon appeared, he smiled. "Ok Gabumon, let's go." he told it, and started it moving towards a clearing he could see on the tiny map in the corner of the screen.

* * *

Yukio sat at the table, dutifully eating the after school snack his mother had made him. Both his parents sat across from him, he stayed silent, eyes downcast, waiting resignedly for the usual after school conversation. Desperately wishing he could answer them the way they wanted him to.

"So, son, how was… uh, how was school?" he father asked.

Yukio bit back a sigh. "It was ok."

"Did you make any friends today dear?" his mother asked, her eyes big and sad he knew.

He shook his head, blue/black hair swiping his cheeks, hiding his eyes. "No."

He knew his parents expressions so well by now, his father was looking perplexed, his mother resigned and worried.

"Did you at least talk to some of them today?" his father questioned.

"Yes." he lied, after all, no one wanted to talk to him, no one even wanted to sit next to him in class. He was like some sort of freak.

"Well, that's something at least." His father sighed.

Yukio stood slowly. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course dear." his mother said with forced cheer.

Yukio could hear them talking as he made his way to his room, about him. He tried to block out the too familiar conversation, but he knew every word by heart. They were worried about him, about the fact that he had no friends. They thought he might have some sort of mental problem, that there was something wrong with him that he had no friends. But it wasn't his fault, he had tried so hard to make friends, at every school he had been sent to, with anyone, be they older, younger or of the same age. But it was like he was some kind of foreign thing that they refused to touch, like a disease.

He made his way dejectedly to his bed and lay down. He didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to remember how everyone had ignored him today, like they did everyday. He didn't want to think about how his parents were thinking of sending him to a psychiatrist for his problems. He rolled onto his side, and caught sight of his TV, he considered it carefully.

How sad was it, that his best friend was a computer console? He sat up, reaching for the remote to the TV and the controller. It didn't take him long to access the game, and he gave a small, sad smile to the little bird icon on screen. What he wouldn't give to have one for real. Though, knowing his luck the digimon would probably hate him like everyone else.

Heaving a sigh he put Falcamon on a course for the nearest clearing.

* * *

Kyako was frowning from the TV screen, where her Tentomon was waiting patiently for her to resume playing, to her bulky laptop that was balance precariously on her knee's. he huffed at her red curls that kept falling into her face. The laptop was new, but big and bulky and awkward and unbelievably slow sometimes. It had cost her parents ton, and it had been the only present she had gotten at Christmas. But it was worth it.

Currently she was trying to programme a system into her laptop that would help her level Tentomon up faster, and aid her in navigating the game terrain. While she was at it, she was also using her 3D art package to try and update the graphics, Tentomon would look so much better in 3D she was sure.

She had been working on this programme for weeks, which was why she hadn't gotten past Rookie level yet, as well as planning how to make smaller, slimmer and lighter laptops for personal use, as well as ones that worked faster.

At last she was satisfied, and started to control Tentomon again, choosing a direction at random.

"Kyako! Would you like something to eat?" her mother called.

"Sure mom, anything's fine!" she called back.

"I hope your not going to be on that thing all night!" came the warning in return.

Kyako glanced at the closed door of her room and frowned, her mother just didn't understand how important this programme was. She looked back at the screen as more of the map was revealed. "Ah, that clearing looks like a good place to start levelling up." she had Tentomon walk right in.

* * *

Mizuki dashed into the apartment like her feet were on fire, the door swinging shut behind her. She skidded to a stop by the couch in the living room. "Hey dad!" she smiled, reaching up to pull the goggles on her head down around her neck.

"Hi Mizuki, how was football?" her father smiled.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "The boys all said I couldn't play because I was a girl, but Mr Urshi told me to play anyway, and I scored more goals that any of the boys there." she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Her father smiled more warmly. "That's my girl." he told her, reaching out and ruffling her hair affectionately. She scowled at him but smiled a moment later. "Ok squirt, you can have the TV for half an hour while I make dinner."

She grinned, and hugged him happily. "Thanks dad!" she hopped onto the couch as he got up and headed to the kitchenette, and turned on her game, happily smashing buttons until her little patamon appeared on screen. "Ok Patamon, lets go find some digimon friends!" she flew him northwards and towards a small clearing.

* * *

Simultaneously five little pixlized digimon game characters entered a clearing, each from a different point on the map, and simultaneously five very different children felt a strange tug, and before any of them could let out a single sound, whether it be one of fear, or one for help, they each found themselves in a column of colour, like a rainbow had wrapped itself around them. They were neither falling nor flying, but they were definitely moving.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida opened his eyes slowly, ready to close them again immediately should there be some horrible thing standing over him. But there was nothing but blue sky and trees. He blinked slowly and tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was not in his little box room at his aunts house.

"Are you alright?"

He snapped his head to the side and didn't know whether to laugh or scream when he saw that there was a yellow dog, with a horn and a blue and white fur coat sitting beside him, watching him in what looked like concern. The sound that came out was strangled mixture of the two and he pushed himself up into a seated position as soon as he could and moved away slowly from the strange talking dog… that looked suspiciously like…

"Gabumon?" he questioned, blinking rapidly.

Gabumon smiled warmly. "Pleased to meet you Hiroaki." a yellow paw was stuck out to be shook.

"Ah… hah… How do you know my name?" Hiroaki asked, beginning to think this was some strange dream.

"You told me." Gabumon replied.

"Told you? When?" he asked.

"When we started working together of course. Are you sure you're all right?" Gabumon asked, moving closer.

Hiroaki waved his arms about quickly and Gabumon stopped, frowning at him like he was mad. Which he most likely was. "Working together… you mean like when I started playing the game? Oh, wow, this is some weird dream."

"This isn't a dream Hiroaki." Gabumon told him.

"If it was you definitely wouldn't be here." came a new voice.

Hiroaki's head snapped round again, and did a double take when he saw a smallish red headed girl, carrying a bulky laptop, standing beside what looked like a Tentomon. Hiroaki looked between the two digimon and to the girl. "How do I know your not just part of my dream to try and convince me I'm not dreaming?"

She looked at him like he was mad, and ignored his question. "I'm Kyako, who are you?"

"Um… Hiroaki." it was then he remembered his camera, and had an almost panic attack when he thought it might be broken, but it was whole and intact. He looked at Gabumon again. "You're real?" he asked, almost hoping it was true.

Gabumon nodded firmly.

Hiroaki decided to take it at face value and pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off. "Ok, so, where exactly are we and where do we need to go?" he asked aloud, just in case Kyako had any idea.

"In a clearing." another new voice said.

"In the Digital World!" Piped up another voice.

Hiroaki actually looked round the clearing properly this time, The person who had spoken first was a dark haired boy whose face was mostly hidden in shadows created by his hair, the second who had spoken was a Falcamon standing close beside the boy. There were another two people in the clearing, another boy his age, and a little girl, with a Agumon and Patamon respectively.

This was looking less and less like a dream by the second. Finally he sucked in a breath. "Um, hi… I'm Hiroaki, I don't know how we got here, and I'm hoping you guys have some clue." he said, a hopeful smile on his face.

"It was wicked cool!" The younger girl enthused, "There was a rainbow, and I was floating, and now I'm here! This is so cool!" she hugged her Patamon to her, who seemed quite content to let it happen. "I'm Mizuki by the way." she grinned.

"I remember a rainbow as well, but the last thing before that was I was playing the game." the brown haired boy with hair that rivalled Hiroaki's said. "Hiroki."

Mizuki looked between the two for a moment. "Wow is it gonna be awkward calling you two."

Only one person had not introduced themselves now, and all eyes turned to him. He shifted uncomfortably before seeming to realise what they wanted. "Yukio." he said quietly. Kyako repeated her name just to be sure everyone knew, before sitting herself down and opening her laptop, talking animatedly with Tentomon. Hiroaki watched her for a moment before going to Hiroki. Mizuki was running between trees at the edge of the clearing, clearly uncaring of the fact they were in another world, with no noticeable way back.

"Tell me you think this is as weird as I do?" he asked.

Hiroki cracked half a smile at him. "Just a bit. Though it is sort of interesting."

Hiroaki looked around the clearing again. It definitely beat being at his aunts, that was for sure. He caught sight of Mizuki disappearing deeper into the trees. "Hey… Hey! Goggle girl!" he yelled. "Don't wander off!"

Mizuki came back to the clearing, frowning at him. "Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!" she told him. "And you don't get to tell me even if your older than me!" she added for good measure.

Hiroaki blinked at her. "I only meant for you to stay close in case there's some wild monster out there or something." he told her.

"I'll protect her!" Patamon informed him.

Mizuki grinned. "Patamon will protect me!" and she took off again.

Hiroaki sighed. "Why do I bother?"

Hiroki smiled beside him. "Well, it won't be boring while we're here."

Yukio stood off to the side by himself, head down, hands fidgeting as if he didn't know quite what to do with them. Falcamon stood beside him, equally quiet, but he kept looking up at Yukio with something of a worried expression.

"Did you know any of the others before this?" Hiroki asked him curiously, in such a way that told Hiroaki that he had not. Hiroaki shook his head mutely. "Me neither." Hiroki continued. "It's odd that were just transported here, but no one's come to tell us why we're here."

"May… Maybe it has something to do with this." Yukio said quietly, holding out a small, white square device.

Hiroki and Hiroaki shared a looked. "Where did you find that?" they asked.

"It was in my pocket, but it wasn't there before I get here."

Immediately the two boys searched their pockets, and pulled out identical devices. "Wow. I wonder what they do." Hiroki wondered, poking at the buttons, but nothing happened. Hiroaki was about to make a suggestion when Kyako suddenly called for them.

"Guys! You need to see this!" she waved them over.

Clustered behind her they looked at the tiny computer screen, and each where surprised to see a small pixel man walk across the screen in a robe.

"Who's that?" Hiroaki asked.

"That's Genii." Tentomon told him.

"He's like the digiworld equivalent of tourist information." Agumon added.

"He knows all sorts of things." Gabumon continued.

_"Hello digidestined."_ the voice came from the computer, strong and sure. _"It is a pleasure to see you, here at last. As you may have realised you are no longer in the 'real world', but in the digital one. The digimon in your company are your partner digimon, and they had agreed, graciously, to protect you on your journey. You have many questions, I know, and I am sorry to say that I cannot give you any answers at the moment. But if you go to the Underwater Palace to the east."_ The screen changed to a picture much like the game screen, with an arrow pointed eastward to wards the ocean. _"All will become clear to you."_

"ahh-" Hiroaki was about to ask a question, but Kyako held up a hand.

"It's a repeating message, it can't talk back if you talk to it." she told them, looking up at them. "So what do we do?"

Hiroki shrugged. "Go to this Underwater Palace and hope there's a way home through there." he said helplessly.

Any debate on the subject was cut short by a scream and the sound of something big crashing through the trees. The children looked at each other confused and frightened, the digimon arranged themselves around them protectively. Mizuki came dashing through the trees at full speed, and crashed into the rest of the group, sending Yukio stumbling to the ground, and landing on top of him.

"It's a huge dinosaur!" she panted breathlessly, getting to her feet and looking back the way she had come. Patamon came flying into the clearing moments later and set down with the other digimon to protect the children.

The crashing grew louder.

"Shouldn't we be running?" Yukio asked, quiet panic in his voice.

"Probably." Hiroaki replied, but he couldn't move, he just watched the trees for sign of this monster dinosaur.

When it crashed through, it ripped the trees up and sent showers of leaves raining everywhere.

"What is that!" Mizuki yelped.

"A Tyranamon!" Kyako replied, swallowing hard.

"We should be running." Yukio pointed out again.

"Probably." Hiroaki said, still frozen as he looked at the bog dinosaur monster.

"Yep." Hiroki added, but he too did not move.

The digimon moved towards the Tyranamon, shooting attacks where they could, but nothing seemed to make a dent. The Tyranamon roared and snapped his huge teeth at the two digimon flying round his head, and trying to stamp of those around his feet. It's tail swished too close to the children for comfort.

"We really, really should be running!" Yukio repeated, panicked.

This time they all ran, as fast as they could out of the clearing, just as the Tyranamons tail swept directly where they had been previously standing.

* * *

_Please Review, I appreciate it. I also hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
